


Going Out

by CoButton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Athra doesn’t know, Character Study, I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), Other, Short & Sweet, Welcome to AE/AC, what’s happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoButton/pseuds/CoButton
Summary: Character Study
Comments: 1





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Also, each character is paired with a type of text.
> 
> Hopefully it’s not too confusing.
> 
> In docs I used colors but I couldn’t figure out how to do that here.
> 
> :)

**08:34**

Hey wanna go out? 

…

But we _just_ went out.

You know that’s not what I meant. 

Oh.

_Really?_

  
  
  


**12:36**

Hey you never answered my question. 

Mmm I’m busy mmm

Busy with what? 

mm Sleep 

  
  
  


**18:38**

  
  


Zenith? 

…

Oh c’mon. 

Wake up Zed. 

You never answered my question. 

So I answered it for you. 

Wha

  
  
  


**20:40**

  
  


Thanks Ara.

For what? 

This.

_Existing_

It’s-

.Awww

~What’ve we got here

Go away Athra 

Go away Athra

_Go away Athra_

-Wait who

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**00:42**

I still wanna know who that other voice belonged to

  
  


_You’ll never know~_

  
  


_what_

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re curious, here’s a summarized “About the Characters”
> 
> Athra / Athramonza - He/Him
> 
> Zed / Zenith - She/Her
> 
> Ara / Arania - She/They
> 
> Unknown - They/Them


End file.
